Majo魔女
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Acérquense, escuchen esta triste historia. Acérquense, y no olviden preparar sus pañuelos. Parece ser que en algún lugar vivió una bruja. Y al parecer a un príncipe engañó. /AU/Songfic/


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir.(?)

Aclaraciones:

»Songfic de la canción Majo/Witch Hunt.  
»fem!Kuroko, fem!Akashi y fem!Takao.

¡Enjoy! ¿?

* * *

Hubo una vez en cierto pueblo, una chica llamada Tetsuna, Kuroko Tetsuna. Era una joven amable, y sensata a ojos de todos. Tenía un hermoso cabello ondulado, de color celeste, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Nadie tenía queja alguna de ella, era como un ángel. Algunos incluso solían tenerle cierta envidia o recelo, pero de todas formas la querían.

\- Yo, Tetsu. -Aomine la saludaba cada mañana al verla pasar, era el herrero del pueblo. - ¿Vais de compras? -señaló la canasta que la peli celeste llevaba en las manos.

\- Así es, Buenos días Aomine-kun. -inclinó suavemente la cabeza, en gesto de saludo y después de disculparse retomó su caminata hasta la plaza, donde compraría lo necesario para la comida.

Vivía en una pequeña casita, casi a las afueras del pueblo, junto a Momoi, Mayuzumi y Ogiwara. Aunque no tenían parentesco alguno la relación que llevaban era como la de cualquier familia, o incluso mejor.

Al llegar a la plaza se dispuso a pasear, de puesto en puesto, buscando buenos ingredientes y económicos también. No pasó mucho desde su llegada cuando hubo murmullos al ver una hermosa carroza detenerse justo en mitad de la plaza. Todos, incluyéndola a ella, se acercaron a ver de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió y primero bajó un alto -muy alto- joven de ojos y cabello lila, quien intimidó a todos los presentes con su estatura, aunque tenía una mirada perezosa.

De la carroza volvió a salir otro joven, aunque de cabello verde y hermosos ojos esmeralda, usaba unos anteojos negros, era alto también -aunque no tanto como el primero- y se detuvo a su lado.

Otra persona asomó, pero esta vez era una chica. De estatura promedio, cabello largo y rojo como el fuego e intimidantes ojos dispares. Uno rojo como su cabello y el otro dorado como el oro.

Finalmente bajó un joven de dorados cabellos, al cual la mayoría reconoció al instante. Era el príncipe del reino, Kise Ryouta.

\- Os pido nos presten atención unos momentos. Prometo no quitaros mucho tiempo. -habló el peli lila en un tono algo aburrido, dando un paso al frente, dirigiéndose a la gente de la plaza.

Al ver que todos hicieron silencio, volvió a su posición inicial. Esta vez el peli verde dio un paso al frente, dirigiéndose a la multitud.

\- Como ya debéis saber, han llegado rumores al palacio, rumores acerca de prácticas de brujería realizadas en el reino. Esto ha preocupado a vuestro rey, quien nos ha enviado junto con el príncipe a terminar con esta situación. -dijo en voz firme, retrocediendo después para dar paso a la chica.

\- Hemos venido a examinaros a cada uno de vosotros, y a darle caza a todo aquel que realice este tipo de actos impuros.

Los susurros no se dejaron esperar, todos cuchicheaban acerca de lo que habían hablado las tres personas que estaban junto al príncipe.

\- Aunque esto no debe ser motivo de inquietud para vosotros, no les ocasionaremos problemas con nuestra estadía. Podeos retirar a sus quehaceres. -los despidió la chica, y la multitud se disolvió.

* * *

\- Akashicchi, se supone que eso debía decirlo yo -el príncipe hizo un pequeño mohín, recibiendo un frío "Lo siento" de parte de la seria pelirroja.

\- Kise-chin, no molestes a Aka-chin, te aplastaré. -el peli lila se acercó a la chica, abrazándola. Su enorme cuerpo la envolvía con cariño.

\- Ya, ya, es broma Murasakicchi~ -sonrió el rubio.

\- No deberían tener esos tratos con su majestad. Insolentes, nanodayo. -los reprendió el peli verde. No le gustaba cuando Murasakibara y Akashi se tomaban esas confianzas con el príncipe.

\- Ya, no te molestes Midorimacchi, después de todo somos conocidos de toda la vida, no hay por qué ser tan formales.

Midorima bufó molesto. Que tanto Murasakibara como Akashi desde niños se criaran junto al príncipe no les daba el derecho de tratarlo como a un igual. Él era de la nobleza y ellos solo simples vasallos.

\- ¿Celoso acaso Shintaro? -lo provocó la pelirroja.

El megane que no soportaba la forma altanera en la que la chica siempre iba empezó una pelea verbal con esta, recibiendo cada dos segundos amenazas de parte del alto peli lila que solo le decía: "No molestes a Aka-chin, Mido-chin. Si sigues, te aplastaré."

El príncipe no hacía más que reír ante tal escena, sus amigos -ya que no los consideraba vasallos sino amigos- simplemente eran divertidos. Cada uno más que el otro. Murasakibara con sus 'Te aplastaré.', Midorima con sus 'nanodayo' y Akashi con su complejo de superioridad.

Sus ojos recorrieron la plaza por un momento, quería familiarizarse un poco con la vida de los pueblerinos, ya que estaría con ellos unos cuantos días. Su mirada se detuvo un instante al ver a una hermosa joven peli celeste.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de la chica que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Por su parte Tetsuna se encontraba en la misma situación, pues no podía desviar la mirada del apuesto príncipe que estaba delante de ella.

Él quiso acercársele, se sentía atraído por la belleza que tenía, aunque se detuvo a los pocos pasos. En realidad no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con ella o que tema abordar. Y aunque hubiese querido no pudo dar un paso más. Alguien sujetaba su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Pasa algo Akashicchi? -preguntó algo inquieto al ver como esos ojos bi color se afilaban al mirarlo.

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Ryouta. -su voz era tan fría como siempre, aunque se denotaba también molestia en esta. - Vámonos, debemos empezar con nuestro trabajo.

\- ¡Deja de tratar de esa forma al príncipe, nanodayo! No seas insolente, llamándolo por su nombre de pila. -la reprendía el peli verde.

\- Tú a callar, Shintarou. -espetó molesta. - ¿O quieres acaso que te recuerde cuál es tu lugar?

Los cuatro se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Nadie quería decir palabra alguna por temor a empeorar la situación. Cuando la pelirroja se ponía en plan de soy-absoluta-conoce-tu lugar, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla.

Y era por esa actitud que Kise la había convertido en su mano derecha y el rey la había nombrado "Perro Guardián del Príncipe". Si él cometía algún error, ella lo enmendaría de inmediato.

\- Bien, es hora de retirarnos. -dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carruaje, abriendo la puerta. - Ryouta, sube.

\- Si Akashicchi, ya voy. - se apresuró a subir, siendo seguido por los otros dos chicos y luego por la pelirroja.

Aun así se asomó por la ventana, divisando de inmediato a la joven peli celeste y dedicándole una sonrisa antes de que partieran.

Tetsuna había visto toda la escena y suspiró resignada, siendo él un príncipe no tendría oportunidad siquiera de acercarse a saludarlo, y menos si tenía a esa chica con él. De todas formas no quitó su mirada del rubio hasta verlo partir.

Cuando estaba por partir el carruaje, él le dedicó una sonrisa y después se alejó, cada vez más rápido hasta que terminó por perderlo de vista. Esa sonrisa le había parecido hermosa, muy hermosa y había provocado en ella algo que no había sentido nunca.

Su corazón latía desbocado, como si hubiese estado corriendo por algún tiempo, y también sentía como si algo revoloteara dentro de su estómago. Había escuchado a algunos decir que era como si hubiera mariposas en su estómago, pero ella lo sentía diferente. Era como si un montón de avestruces corrieran en él. Además de que sentía que la sangre había subido directamente a su rostro, más específico a sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un tono rojizo.

"Me he enamorado del príncipe, que tontería" se dijo, lanzando un pesado suspiro y volviendo a lo que hacía antes de que la carroza apareciera.

* * *

\- Akashicchi ¿estás bien? -preguntó el príncipe por quinta vez, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada seria. No quería ver a su amiga así, y sabía que algo tenía que ver la chica que vió en la plaza. - ¿Es por lo que pasó en el pueblo?

\- Ya llegamos. -fue lo único que dijo antes de zarandear suavemente al peli lila que dormía a su lado. El viaje no había sido muy largo, quizás entre 20 y 25 minutos, y de todas formas el chico que había dormido.

El lugar en el que se quedarían era una casa, en las afueras del pueblo. El rey había mandado a arreglar todo para la estadía de su hijo y vasallos mientras cumplían su labor de caza de brujas. No era una casa muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña y estaba perfectamente arreglada. También estaba abastecida de vegetales y frutas, para que se preparen de comer cuando les de hambre.

Empezaron a bajar del carruaje, primero Murasakibara seguido de Midorima. Ni bien terminó de salir la puerta se azotó tras suyo, y por la ventana se asomó la pelirroja, ordenándoles que fueran adentro y preparasen algo decente de comer, puesto que pronto sería medio día.

Una vez que se fueron, dirigió su mirada al rubio que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Este al sentir su mirada, corrió la suya a un lado, visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pretendías Ryouta?

\- Nada Akashicchi, en serio que nada.

\- No me mientas. Vi la forma en que mirabas a esa pueblerina. ¿Qué diría Su Majestad si hubiese presenciado semejante atrocidad? ¿El príncipe y heredero al trono, Kise Ryouta, siendo atraído por una simple campesina? De seguro se hubiese molestado, y no solo contigo sino conmigo también por descuidarte en escasos ¿dos o tres minutos? -el rubio iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero Akashi levantó la mano, callándolo. - Ya no eres un niño al que hay que decirle qué hacer, debes comportarte como lo que eres, ¿entendiste? Nada de tonterías.

\- Pero... ella era muy bonita. -murmuró con un pequeño puchero. No le gustaba cuando la pelirroja lo regañaba.

\- Bonita no significa que sea adecuada para ti.

\- Moo, Akashicchi. Sabes que para mi padre la única persona 'adecuada' para mi eres tú. - rodó los ojos, recordando cuando su padre había dicho que Akashi sería una buena esposa para él.

\- Yo ya le aclaré a Su Majestad que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. -sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojizas al recordar que el rey le pidió -mejor dicho, ordenó- que dijera el nombre de esa persona. Y ahí, frente al rey, el príncipe y toda su corte tuvo que confesar que estaba enamorada de Murasakibara Atsushi, quien lideraba las tropas del pequeño ejército del rubio. Eso causó algo de sorpresa en todos, pero no hubo quejas. El rey no los obligaría a casarse si no había amor entre ellos.

\- Akashicchi, estás sonrojada. -la molestó Kise, picando una de sus mejillas con el dedo, haciendo que ella lo mirara con algo de molestia y con un mohín en los labios.

\- Solo no vuelvas a repetir esto. Espero que haya quedado claro. -de inmediato salió del carruaje, dejando al príncipe ahí, riéndose a carcajadas.

"Bueno, no creo tener tanta suerte como para volver a verla, así que supongo que no habrá problema." Pensó una vez que terminó de reírse a costa de su amiga, bajando del carruaje y dirigiéndose a la casita. Aun estando afuera podía percibir el olor de la comida preparada por el peli lila, lo que hizo que acelerara el paso. Le gustaba mucho la cocina de Atsushi, era bastante bueno en eso.

* * *

\- Estoy de vuelta -dijo Kuroko al entrar a su casa. Ya había terminado de hacer las compras, tuvo suerte pues había conseguido rebajas en muchas cosas.

\- ¡Tetsu-chan! -de la nada le saltó una inquieta pelinegra, que se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer. Por suerte al entrar había dejado su cesta con las compras a un lado o sino al caer algunas cosas se hubiesen abollado.

\- Kazumi-san, por favor quítate de encima.

Otra vez su inquieta vecina se había metido a su casa. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo, así que no se molestó, además sabía que solo lo hacía porque quería platicar con alguien. Y la única que la escuchaba era ella, Momoi también pero ella no estaba por las mañanas puesto que iba a ayudar a Ogiwara y Mayuzumi con los cultivos.

Como todos los días se puso a conversar con la chica mientras preparaba la comida. Le divertían las ocurrencias con que salía y le sacaba alguna que otra risa.

Después de que Kazumi se fuera, el resto del día pasó con normalidad, salvo por que ahora el apuesto príncipe rondaba por sus pensamientos.

* * *

Los días pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, tanto para el príncipe como para la peli celeste. Los dos se la pasaban anhelando un encuentro, pues no podían sacarse de la cabeza a la persona que había robado su corazón con tan solo una mirada.

El rubio y su séquito habían recorrido ya casi todo el pueblo, en busca de brujas, encontrando solo a una, la cual se hacía llamar a sí misma 'bruja interminable'. La llevaron al centro de la plaza, donde habían hecho una hoguera con una enorme cruz en medio, donde atarían y quemarían a las brujas.

Casi todo el pueblo se reunió para presenciarlo. La bruja, de nombre Aida Riko, no hacía más que reír y decir que hicieran lo que hicieran ella no moriría, pues era una inmortal.

Frente al madero en el que estaba atada la castaña, lloraba un joven pelinegro, Hyuga Junpei. El chico siempre había estado enamorado de ella, siendo correspondido y hacía poco habían decidido casarse. Pero no les sería posible, puesto que habían atrapado a su prometida en 'actos de brujería', condenándola al instante.

\- No llores amor mío. Volveré por ti. -decía con ternura al chico que lloraba desconsolado.

A lado de Hyuga se encontraba Akashi, con un bastón en forma de cruz en la mano izquierda y una biblia en la derecha.

\- ¡Arrepiéntete bruja, del camino que has elegido, de haber convertido tu virtud en vicio! -gritaba con voz fuerte mientras la apuntaba con el bastón.

\- ¡Nunca!

La multitud reunida gritaba también. "¡Arrepiéntete!" "¡Muere!" "¡Quémenla!" "¡Acaben con la bruja!" eran los gritos que más se escuchaban. Al ver que la castaña se reusaba, Akashi hizo una seña con la cabeza y Murasakibara echo fuego en la hoguera, donde empezó a arder la chica.

\- ¡Tendrás el mismo destino que yo! -condenó Aida a Akashi, gritando de dolor por el fuego que empezaba a abrasarle la piel. - ¡Te perderás entre estas llamas por mano de tu amado!

La pelirroja le restó importancia a las palabras de la chica mientras la veía quemarse. La ejecución terminó un par de horas después, y la plaza estaba casi vacía pues la mayoría de pueblerinos se habían ido al no soportar el olor de la carne quemada que emanaba el cuerpo de la bruja.

Kise tampoco había podido soportarlo, por lo que avisó a Akashi que iría de regreso a la casa y que iría caminando, pues se sentía mareado e ir en la carroza solo lo haría sentir peor.

Después de haber caminado al menos unos veinte minutos, sintió un fuerte viento. Poco después vió en el aire algo de color negro. Curioso se acercó al ver que descendía hasta quedar en su mano. Era parecido al adorno que a veces solía llevar Akashi en el cabello.

\- Disculpa -lo llamó una voz femenina y suave. Delante de él estaba parada la chica con la que había estado soñando todos esos días desde que su mirada se posó en la celeste de ella.

\- ¿Es tuya? -sonrió extendiendo su mano con la prenda hacia ella.

\- Si, gracias. -sonrió ella también, tomándola y haciendo que su mano rozara levemente la mano del rubio, provocando que el corazón de los dos empezara a latir desbocado.

\- Déjame ponértela. -pidió el chico, sonrojando a la joven que asintió tímidamente.

Le colocó el adorno suavemente, sabía cómo colocarlo pues había visto a Murasakibara ponérselo a Akashi.

Una vez que lo hubo hecho sonrió, al igual que ella. Ambos estaban embelesados con la persona que tenían en frente. Sin duda debían ser el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Me permitís conocer vuestro nombre? -preguntó con galantería el príncipe. -Sé que ya debéis de saber quién soy, aunque me presentaré de todas formas. Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, ¿Cuál es el suyo, mi lady?

\- Kuroko Tetsuna. -dijo en un susurro, le apenaba mucho la situación.

Aun con lo nerviosos que estaban, iniciaron una pequeña platica, riendo de cuando en cuando. Hubiesen seguido de largo, de no haber sido por la carroza que se detuvo a su lado. Era el carruaje en el que viajaban.

"Estoy en problemas" pensó Kise, esperando que Akashi asomara por la ventana, acribillándolo con la mirada por no haber cumplido lo que dijo. Pero en su lugar se asomó Midorima, con una mirada seria tanto para él como para la chica a su lado.

\- Majestad, suba por favor. Ya debemos irnos, nanodayo. -anunció, abriendo la puerta del carruaje para que subiera.

\- Hasta pronto, mi lady. - susurró con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y subir a su transporte.

Ella se quedó quieta hasta que partieron, sonriendo levemente por las palabras del rubio.

Por su parte Kise esperó el regaño de Akashi al subir al carruaje, pero se encontró con que esta estaba dormida en brazos de Murasakibara. Cuando preguntó qué fue lo que le había pasado le dijeron que se había desmayado debido al humo de la hoguera, y que por eso se habían ido pronto, dejando la limpieza a los vasallos que había enviado el rey.

\- Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, no le digan nada a Akashicchi. Por favor, no quiero que me regañe de nuevo. -pedía a sus amigos, los cuales no se negaron. Murasakibara por que ya sabía cómo era su querida pelirroja al enojarse y Midorima por que obedecía todas las peticiones del príncipe sin rechistar.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa en la que se quedaban se dispusieron a hacer sus labores. Murasakibara primero fue a dejar a la chica en su habitación antes de encaminarse a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Midorima empezó a limpiar la casa, aunque no estaba sucia pues sabían mantener todo limpio. Pero de todas formas siempre había polvo por lo había que al menos barrer y trapear todos los días.

Kise al no tener que hacer se fue a cuidar a la pelirroja hasta que despierte, aunque su mente andaba en otra parte, rememorando la plática que había tenido con la chica que le robaba el sueño y rondaba en su cabeza.

* * *

: : :

* * *

Para poder acabar más rápido el trabajo se dividieron en dos equipos. Murasakibara y Akashi irían a la parte este de la cuidad, mientras Kise y Midorima irían a la parte oeste.

— Al parecer no tendremos suerte por aquí, Midorimacchi. —murmuraba el rubio al caminar por las calles casi vacías del lugar que les había tocado. — No parece haber muchas personas por aquí y todo parece tranquilo.

— No se deje engañar, Su Majestad. —el megane se acomodaba los lentes mientras echaba miradas furtivas alrededor. — Las personas más calladas son las más peligrosas.

El príncipe suspiró cansado, no quería seguir buscando personas para quemarlas en una hoguera frente al resto del pueblo. Al menos pronto terminarían con ese horrible trabajo puesto que solo tenían que revisar la parte este y oeste de la cuidad. Para variar todos parecían estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en el que ellos estaban y esa parte de la ciudad parecía una zona fantasma.

"Me pregunto sí Kurokocchi vivirá por aquí..."

Aunque por más que se afanó en la búsqueda de la peli celeste –más que en la cacería– no la pudo encontrar. "Al parecer vive al otro extremo de la cuidad." suspiró algo decepcionado. Él esperaba poder verla ahí, pero era imposible. Ella no estaba en ese lugar.

Midorima tuvo que soportar todo el rato los quejidos de molestia y aburrimiento que profería el rubio. "Midorimacchi, vámonos de aquí. No hay brujas por este lado del pueblo." "Seguro que Akashicchi y Murasakicchi si encontraron algo y debemos ir a ayudarlos." "Midorimacchi, este lugar da miedo ¿Podemos irnos?" "Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi."

El megane bufó molesto. Si el rubio no fuera el príncipe ya le habría dado un zape y una buena regañada para que se calle, pero no podía, así que tenía que soportar todos sus reproches. Ese sería un largo día para el peli verde.

* * *

Mientras, al otro lado de la cuidad la pelirroja y el titán peli lila hacían la inspección por las casas de la zona que les había tocado. Akashi iba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios, mientras Murasakibara iba feliz abrazado de ella.

— Suéltame Atsushi. —ordenó la chica, pero al igual que las otras veinte y dos veces que se lo dijo el peli lila solo la ignoró. A Akashi estaba que se le saltaba una venita en la frente de lo molesta que estaba.

Por su parte el chico iba feliz de la vida abrazando a su querida. De esa forma les demostraba a los pueblerinos que ella era suya, pues algunos le habían mandado miradas indecentes mientras hacían su labor. No pensaba soltarla hasta que terminaran de hacer su trabajo.

La chica suspiró con pesadez, desde que habían quemado a Aida su salud no se encontraba en buen estado. Y aunque ella dijera que estaba bien, todos notaban lo contrario. Estaba pálida, no comía lo suficiente, se mareaba y tenía nauseas con frecuencia. Eso sin contar que por las noches siempre se despertaba gritando, producto de alguna pesadilla, que para su desgracia era siempre la misma cada noche.

Ella estaba atada al madero en el centro de la plaza. Todos la abucheaban, el príncipe la miraba con odio y Atsushi lloraba. Después el mismo peli lila lanzaba una antorcha para que ella ardiera en llamas. Sentía un ardor terrible en su piel al rostizarse con las llamaradas. Y al fondo de la multitud veía a la castaña, riendo mientras le gritaba "¿No te dije que tendrías mí mismo destino?".

Despertaba gritando, aun sintiendo el calor de las llamas en su piel. Seguido de esto entraban Atsushi y Kise a calmarla hasta lograr que volviera a retomar el sueño.

— ¿Aka-chin te sientes bien? —le preguntó Atsushi volviéndola a la realidad.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Terminemos esto rápido.

El peli lila asintió. Él también quería acabar con eso rápido y volver al palacio junto con el príncipe, Midorima y su Aka-chin. Se sentía algo inquieto desde que Akashi le había contado la pesadilla que tenía, y por alguna razón eso le daba mala espina.

Estaban ya terminando su trabajo, solo les faltaba revisar la casa que se encontraba casi a las afueras.

Mientras se acercaban a esta sintieron algo extraño, un escalofrío recorrerles la columna. No era una buena señal, así que se acercaron con cautela. Llegaron frente a la casa y tocaron la puerta. Minutos después les abrió la puerta una joven de cabello largo y celeste.

— Perdonad la molestia, hemos venido a revisar si aquí no se practican actos de- —Murasakibara se detuvo al ver un gato negro encaramarse en el hombro de la chica. El felino tenía los ojos marrones, ligeramente anaranjados y la mirada fija en ellos. Emitió un pequeño maullido y luego un ronroneo.

Tetsuna se había quedado helada al sentir aquello. Ese gato no era suyo, de hecho nunca en su vida había visto a un gato negro. Trató de deshacerse del animal, pero este no se despegaba de ella, al contrario clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en su piel, como queriendo fijarse en esta.

— Bruja —fue lo que articuló Akashi al salir de su sorpresa.

Apartó con algo de rudeza a la chica y entró a la casa, buscando más evidencias. En el caso de Riko habían encontrado un sinnúmero de objetos extraños, pequeños muñecos con alfileres incrustados en todo el cuerpo, un par de gatos negros [que eran considerados sirvientes del mal y/o brujas disfrazadas para pasar desapercibidas], también varias cruces invertidas y un libro lleno de lo que parecían ser conjuros. Además en su casa había un pequeño pentágono con una estrella de cinco puntas en cada esquina y un par de mandrágoras en una esquina de su habitación. Pero en el caso de Tetsuna no había nada que la incriminase, salvo la aparición del gato negro.

Estaba dándose por vencida al ver que no encontraba alguna otra prueba con la cual acusarla. Sus ojos vagaron por última vez en busca de evidencia, y se detuvieron en un libro de pasta gruesa de cuero que reposaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. A un lado de este se encontraba un anillo con una inscripción en un idioma que no se entendía. Tomó el libro y lo abrió, encontrándose con un texto en el mismo idioma que la inscripción del anillo. Siguió pasando las páginas, encontrándose con algunas figuras extrañas y todo en ese idioma.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Tetsuna y Murasakibara, el gato negro se había ido y ambos esperaban nerviosos la aparición de Akashi. Al peli lila la chica no le parecía mala y tampoco le parecía una bruja, de hecho era muy linda, tanto como su Aka-chin.

Se distrajeron un momento al escuchar la voz del príncipe, que prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, saludando de manera efusiva al peli lila y a la peli celeste. Cuando estaba por preguntarles que tal estaba todo apareció la pelirroja de dentro de la casa.

— Akashicchi, ya volví~ Midorimacchi y yo no encontramos nada así que decidimos venir a veros, pero Midorimacchi dijo que no quería así que se fue a la casa y yo he venido hasta aquí. No pensé que estaríais con Kurokocchi así que me alegra haber- —dejó de hablar al ver la mirada seria que le dedicaba la pelirroja. — ¿Pasa algo Akashicchi?

— ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Tanto aprecio le has tomado ya, Ryouta? —su voz sonó gélida, más fría que de costumbre.

— Bueno, Kurokocchi es una buena persona, y muy bonita también, así que es normal que le tome aprecio...

— ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Tan iluso como siempre, Ryouta. —sus ojos se desviaron hacia la de la peli celeste. Si las miradas mataran la inexpresiva chica hubiese caído fulminada al instante por la mirada cargada de odio que le mandaba Akashi.

El peli lila se colocó atrás de la pelirroja, abrazándola y tratando de calmarla.

— Kise-chin, Kuro-chin es una bruja. —habló el de ojos lila, antes de que la chica lo hiciera. El príncipe se quedó procesando lo dicho por el otro, esperando que fuera mentira. Akashi se molestó aún más al escuchar al peli lila llamar a la bruja 'Kuro-chin'. Sin duda en el tiempo que ella se fue a buscar evidencia, la peli celeste había hechizado también a su titán.

El rostro de Kise era serio, estaba pensando en alguna explicación o reproche que darle a la pelirroja para que no acuse a Tetsuna de brujería. Él no quería verla morir.

— Y antes de que te pongas a replicar algo te diré que a su hombro se ha subido un gato negro. Además dentro de su casa encontré esto. —le mostró el libro de pasta de cuero junto al anillo. El rubio tomó en su mano el anillo, examinándolo. — Dime ¿entendéis lo que dice la inscripción?

La peli celeste se alarmó cuando los vió con sus cosas. De inmediato intentó quitárselas, pero Akashi la apartó de un empujón, haciéndola caer.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Kurokocchi? —conservaba la esperanza de que la peli celeste le dijera que no eran pertenencias suyas, o que las conservaba por haber sido recuerdos de algún familiar fallecido, pero ella solo se quedó callada.

— Son tuyas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Akashi, recibiendo solo silencio por parte de la chica. — Quien calla otorga ¿sabías? Vamos Atsushi, hay que llevarnos a la bruja.

— ¡Akashicchi no puedes hacedlo! Ella no es una bruja.

— ¿¡Tan difícil es comprender que te ha hechizado!? Entiéndelo Ryouta, has caído en su embrujo, ha sido así desde que tu mirada se posó en la suya.

Akashi y Murasakibara habían traído consigo la carroza, así que se encaminaron hacia ella con la peli celeste a rastras y la metieron sin cuidado alguno adentro. Hicieron entrar a Kise y luego ingresaron ellos, partiendo al pueblo y pregonando que todos fuesen a la plaza, pues iban a quemar a otra bruja.

Toda la gente se aglomeró en torno a la hoguera que habían hecho el príncipe y su séquito al llegar, esperando a la llegada de la carroza del rubio.

Una vez que esta hubo llegado los pueblerinos se acercaron a ver a la supuesta bruja. Primero vieron salir al peli lila, seguido del peli verde –a quien fueron a recoger–, después salió el príncipe y finalmente la pelirroja, sacando a rastras además a Tetsuna.

El pueblo entero lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa pues les sorprendía ver que la 'bruja' era la amable peli celeste. "Debe ser una equivocación" decían.

Akashi llevó a rastras a la chica hasta la hoguera, dejándola arrodillada a su lado. Hasta ellas llegaron Murasakibara, Kise y Midorima quienes se situaron a un lado.

— Gente del pueblo, escuchad mis palabras. —dijo con voz fuerte, acallando los murmullos de los habitantes y obteniendo su atención. — Todo este tiempo habéis sido engañados y a quien tenéis frente a ustedes no es más que una bruja, al servicio de Satanás.

— ¡Eso no es posible! Debes de haberos equivocado. Tetsu es una buena persona, no es una bruja. —habló Aomine, el herrero.

— Él tiene razón, Tetsuna no es más que una persona normal, amable y bondadosa. Os habéis equivocado de persona. —reclamó Kagami, el ayudante de Aomine. Conocía a la peli celeste de toda la vida.

Y así empezaron a escucharse quejas de los del pueblo, defendiendo a la chica, pero Akashi los mandó a callar con tal autoridad que nadie dijo ni pio.

— Si no lo fuese, decidme ¿Qué es esto? —hizo una seña y el peli lila levantó en sus manos el libro y el anillo. — ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicar que significan tales inscripciones y en qué idioma se hayan?

Algunos se acercaron para curiosear, pero nadie entendía nada de lo que decía.

— ¿Veis? Ella no es más que una bruja y os ha hechizado. ¡Habéis caído en su embrujo! ¿O es acaso la belleza que posee, natural? Os ha hechizado, y toda virtud que veis en ella no es más que una ilusión.

De esta forma terminó de convencer a los pueblerinos de la supuesta 'brujería' que les había hecho. Todos empezaron a irse en contra de ella, y pocos eran los que se mantenían en su postura inicial, como Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Mayuzumi y Ogiwara; quienes se arrepentían de haber ido y aún más de haber dejado a Kuroko sola.

Sin dejar que se levante la despojaron de sus vestidos, dejándola solo con una viejo camisón blanco, sin mangas y tan largo como había sido su vestido. Kise se colocó tras ella tomando su cabello y cortándolo rápidamente. Se sentía engañado por la persona que creyó que sería su amor.

Las largas hebras de cabello cayeron a un lado, su corte era como el de un hombre. Sin demora la llevaron al madero, atándola ahí.

— ¿Por qué, Kurokocchi? —susurró el rubio, con los ojos vidriosos y derramando un par de lágrimas. Él aun quería creer que la peli celeste era inocente.

— Kise-kun debes creerme, no soy una bruja. ¡Yo no te hechicé! —decía la peli celeste, negando de lo que le acusaban. No podía soportar eso, y tampoco podía soportar ver así al príncipe. Su rostro ya no mostraba una encantadora sonrisa, sino decepción y tristeza.

— ¡Maten a la bruja! ¡Quémenla! ¡Acaben con ella! —gritaba la muchedumbre. Aomine, Kagami, Momoi, Mayuzumi y Ogiwara se alejaron de ahí. No se quedarían a ver semejante atrocidad.

Akashi se paró frente a ella, con la biblia en la mano derecha y el bastón en forma de cruz en la izquierda.

— ¡Arrepiéntete! —gritaba con voz fuerte. — ¡Enloquecisteis y perdiste el camino! ¡Arrepiéntete!

La peli celeste había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, agachando la cabeza. No podía evitar derramar lágrimas por aquella injusticia que le practicaban. Si tan solo pudiera decirles la verdad...

— ¡La voz de las oraciones ya no se puede oír, tu dedicación se convirtió en olvido! —continuaba la pelirroja, señalándola con el bastón— ¡Arrepiéntete!

Tetsuna levantó la cabeza una vez más, tenía el cabello corto algo enmarañado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con una mirada de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

— Si vais a llamar a este amor brujería... —dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡Antes de que grites tu maldición...! —Akashi retomó lo que decía, siendo interrumpida nuevamente por la voz de la acusada.

— Deja que despierten las llamas del odio...

Lo dicho sorprendió aún más a los presentes, incluso a la pelirroja, quien volvió a lo que hacía.

— ¡Castigando tu pecaminosa maldad, ahora debemos liberar las llamas sagradas!

— El sol escarlata de esta tarde continuará ardiendo —volvió a decir la peli celeste— Estas lágrimas no olvidéis por que comenzaron...

— ¡Tú virtud se volvió vicio! ¡Arrepiéntete!

Murasakibara echó la antorcha encendida en la hoguera, la cual de inmediato se prendió en llamas. Kise lloraba. Kuroko empezaba a sentir las llamas intentando quemarla. Dio un fuerte grito y de su espalda salieron un par de lustrosas alas celestes, pálidas. Estas al abrirse rompieron las cuerdas que la ataban, liberándola y una fuerte ráfaga de viento apagó las llamas de la hoguera.

Quedó un momento suspendida sobre ellos, con la mirada fija en la dorada de Kise. Todos se habían quedado sin palabras, estáticos ante la majestuosidad con la que se alzaba la peli celeste.

No dijo nada, solo volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y emprendió el vuelo, haciendo que una nueva ráfaga de viento azote la hoguera. Se alejó con rapidez, perdiéndose de vista pronto.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —gritó el príncipe, sin ser escuchado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Vió una pluma celeste descender, justo como lo había hecho el adorno de Kuroko cuando se conocieron. Aterrizó justo en su mano y él la apretó contra su pecho.

Los pueblerinos estaban shockeados todavía, al igual que los vasallos del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Akashi? — se volteó a verla, su mirada destilaba odio, molestia, algo que ella nunca había visto en esos hermosos ojos dorados. Él nunca la había mirado así, además de ser también la primera vez que la llamaba sin el 'cchi'.

— Y-yo... pensé que ella era una bruja... —se escucharon los reclamos de la gente del pueblo, acusando a la pelirroja.

Pronto su cuerpo se tensó, sintió algo subir por su vestido, desde sus piernas hasta su espalda y finalmente deteniéndose en su hombro derecho. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con el mismo gato que se había subido al hombro de Kuroko cuando ella les abrió la puerta.

Esos ojos la hicieron temblar. Eran exactamente iguales a los de Riko.

— Se le ha subido un gato negro, ¡ella es la bruja! —gritó alguien en medio de la multitud. Era Hyuga, quien siguió gritándole, incitando a la multitud. Pronto todos empezaron a gritarle también.

— Su cabello es rojo, ¡el color del diablo!

— Esos ojos distintos, ¡es por brujería!

— ¡Quemen a la bruja! ¡Acaben con ella! ¡Mátenla!

— ¡Cállense! —gritó Murasakibara, alejando al gato de Akashi y abrazándola. — Aka-chin no es ninguna bruja, si siguen acusándola ¡los aplastaré!

— ¡Muerte a la bruja!

Murasakibara estaba temblando, todo el pueblo estaba molesto y querían quemar a la pelirroja, pero ella era inocente ¡no era una bruja!

— Quemen a la bruja... —dijo Kise, con voz fría y separando a Akashi de Murasakibara, lanzándola al suelo.

— Kise-chin ¿Qué estás diciendo? Conoces a Aka-chin de toda la vida, ella no es-

— Cállate Murasakibara. Hay que quemar a la bruja. —se notaba el resentimiento en su voz.

— Ryouta ¿Por qué...? —la voz de Akashi se quebró al preguntar. Todo eso debía ser un mal sueño.

— Los gatos negros solo se encaraman en los hombros de las brujas ¿no es así?

Le arrebató el bastón que tenía y la golpeó con este. Murasakibara intentó detenerlo pero Midorima no se lo permitió.

Después de haberla golpeado repetidas veces, la levantó del cabello. La chica emitía pequeños gritos y quejidos de dolor. Tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo.

Kise, tal y como había hecho con Kuroko, la despojó de lo que vestía, dejándola con un camisón largo y sin mangas.

Extendió su espada hasta Murasakibara. — Córtale el cabello. Es una orden.

El peli lila tembló. —No lo haré Kise-chin.

— Si no me obedeces haré que la pase peor. Elige. —Murasakibara no tenía elección. Tomó en sus manos la espada y susurrando un "Perdóname Aka-chin" cortó su extensa cabellera rojiza.

La ataron al madero y ahora quien presidia la ceremonia era Kise.

— ¡Arrepiéntete bruja! —gritaba con fuerza— ¡La voz de tus oraciones ya no se puede oír, tu virtud se volvió un vicio!

— ¿¡Por qué, Ryouta!? —lloraba la chica, al igual que Murasakibara, que se encontraba a lado del rubio, con una antorcha en las manos.

— ¡Por qué te lo mereces! Solo castigamos tu pecaminosa maldad.

— Aka-chin... —lloraba el peli lila, recibiendo miradas severas y desaprobatorias de los pueblerinos.

"Deja que despierten las llamas del odio" fue lo que había dicho la peli celeste. La había sentenciado.

— ¡Tú dedicación se convirtió en olvido! ¡Enloqueciste y perdiste el camino!

Murasakibara lloró con más fuerza, la antorcha de sus manos cayó a la hoguera, encendiéndola nuevamente. Akashi se retorcía al sentir el fuego sobre su piel, abrazándola.

— Atsushi... —fue lo último que logró murmurar antes de ser envuelta por las llamas. Lanzaba agónicos gritos, su voz iba perdiendo fuerza con el paso del tiempo hasta que ya no se pudo escuchar. Un olor a carne y cabello chamuscado invadió el recinto y algunos empezaron a retirarse. Al final de la multitud se veía a Riko y Hyuga, con una sonrisa mirando hacia la hoguera.

Una vez que apagaron el fuego, Murasakibara fue directamente a abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña pelirroja, llorando desconsoladamente. Le importaba un comino si el calor de este le quemaba la piel, él solo quería tenerla en sus brazos.

Para este momento el odio y resentimiento del rubio fueron sustituidos por la sensación de culpabilidad. Aquello había sido un arrebato y ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

— Volvamos al palacio, Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi... —murmuró desanimado— debemos dar sepultura a Akashicchi, esta estúpida caza se terminó.

Sus subordinados se movieron lentamente, sin ánimos volvieron al palacio. Una vez ahí informó a su padre lo sucedido, y enterraron el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Al día siguiente de eso encontraron al peli lila muerto frente a la tumba de Akashi.

Midorima renunció a seguir trabajando en el palacio y se mudó al pueblo donde habían ido en busca de brujas. Ahí conoció a una joven azabache de nombre Kazumi, con la cual se casó.

Kise estuvo por algún tiempo sin reponerse de esa perdida. Dos de sus personas más queridas habían muerto por su culpa y la persona de la que se había enamorado en tan solo unos días se había ido.

Poco después el príncipe murió. Tanta fue su pena que no había probado bocado en varias semanas ni salido a tomar el sol. Simplemente se encerró en sus aposentos y esperó que la muerte viniese por él. Cuando lo encontraron tenía una mano sobre su pecho y dentro de esta se encontraba la pluma que la peli celeste había dejado en aquella ocasión.

"Quizás todo hubiese sido diferente si no hubiésemos ido a cazar brujas" estaba escrito a su lado en un papel.

* * *

Bien :D  
Los únicos que tuvieron final feliz fueron Midorima y Takao [MidoTaka is love, is life. Es sacrilegio romper esta pareja! :v]

En fin, espero que les gustara.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
